Towards Eternity
by SpiritedRanger
Summary: Leaving her peaceful village behind, 16-year-old Rin, discovers that Life is very short, so how do we make the most of it? Is it possible to protect everyone we love even from time itself? (Post-Canon. Based on a Historical event, slow updates)
1. A letter from Rin

**Hey! Thanks for clicking! I'm just here to say this won't be tragic, but there IS going to be A LOT of angst.**

* * *

A deafening roar was heard throughout the Western Palace warning the servants and courtiers to say away from their Lord if possible. If not then to be humble and quiet so as not to become a target of his ire. This marked the third or fourth time that the Lord of the West has lost his composure, and everyone knew he was not one to lose control easily.

Two men hearing the roar shook their heads, feeling their plans fall apart. It was a roar of loss, rage. The terrible growls following the roar promised pain to all who had ever crossed the Lord. The two men knew, it was time to either flee the West or to disband their household and go underground. Their plans have been discovered, they could not stay. But where can they go? It won't be long before word of their failed plans spread through Japan. They would be a laughing stock. But they cannot understand, they had known the risks calculated it every step of the way. How could an enemy pawn, have the power to throw their entire game askew?

In the forest on the other side of the Palace, the Lady Mother, Tsukimi, sat on her patio sipping tea as she watched her son destroy trees. Completely transformed he decimated the woods. The culprit of this tantrum laid on the little table before her. A simple piece of paper, that held more weight than anyone could imagine. Words written in her daughter in law's carefully practiced calligraphy, read:

 _Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

 _If you are reading this, then Rin has already left. Rin is eternally grateful for your years of care. When Rin returned to your side, she was very happy to have finally gained the love and trust of the one person she holds dear. Sesshomaru-sama has helped Rin in many ways, now it is finally Rin's turn. The Seiyō No Kuni has been ruled by Inu-youkai of the Tsuki House for many millennia. This one knows Lord Sesshomaru loves both the West and Rin. However the fates are cruel and you cannot have both. This one does not want you to live with either choice so she made it your stead. With Rin gone, ambitious nobles wishing to bring about the downfall of the Tsuki House may find themselves losing support. By leaving Rin hopes to preserve the Tsuki reign of Seiyō No Kuni. Rin loves you, Lord Sesshomaru, she does not want to see you lose everything. You'll be fine, rely on Lady Mother, she's there to help you._

 _Please attend to your duties wholeheartedly, Rin will always pray for Lord Sesshomaru and Seiyō No Kuni._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Rin,_

* * *

 **So how was it? Hopefully I didn't scare you way. I promise they WILL be together, but it'll be one hell of a roller-coaster. Ja Ne~!**


	2. Seeing the Grey

_Once upon a time, when lands were barren, and people were simple, there lived three people who were polar opposites of each other: The rambunctious Susanoo and proud Amaterasu, and the distant Tsukiyomi. Stories of them vary and are far in between, nobody really knows what happened or how they came to be. However one thing bards had in common, was their attitudes to each other: neither could never tolerate the presence of the another for very long. Amaterasu in particular, never understood her brothers. Often asking the why such troublesome brothers had ever been sent to torment her. Eventually there came a day when she became so scared of one of them that she hid herself in a cave casting the world into darkness. As the Divine Lady sat in her dark cave, she began to regret how she acted, especially to that brother. His last words to her " Things are not as black and white as they seem" haunted her. She began feel that it was somehow all her fault. Perhaps she had failed them in some very important way…_

"Through the story of Suanoo-sama and Amaterasu-sama, children, ye can learn a great lesson. For how could one possibly like and understand another being if that one is to remain distant all the time?" The old Miko Kaede was delivering a lesson to the local children of the village. Two young ladies sat at her side, the older one going over the slates the children handed in at the beginning of their class. " Remember children there is no cure for regret…" With those words she concluded the lesson. The younger assist stood up to go around the room handing out two chalkboards to each kid, detailing their homework for the night. At the shrine only two subjects were taught to everyone, arithmetics and language, as they were the stepping stones to anything greater. Language is taught through folklore, and legends each one bearing an important lesson that was the theme for the day. The story of Amaterasu and Susanoo however was taught to every student regardless of age. Kaede for once taking Kagome's advice regarding the issue of pride and regret. Rin the younger assistant, however had secretly talked to Kagome before and agreed that the overall lesson wasn't just the consequences of pride, there was also the element of fear, that led to Amaterasu and her brother being estranged, possibly forever. Kagome liked to link this story with the lives of herself and Rin. Both of whom had to overcome fear, and the object of their affections also have to overcome pride, or all four of them will live in regret.

However sometimes the links weren't the same. Especially when the object of affection was far away, and part of nobility. Kagome looked up from her marking, to Rin, who was once again outside with her eyes fixed on the sky. It was normal, everyday after classes, before she went to her little clinic, Rin would go out behind the shrine and just stare at the westward sky. To Kagome's eyes, Rin was Susanoo, the villagers shun her for her connection to a Youkai rd, but because of that connection, they also feared her. Misunderstood, and an outcast with a certain pride around her Kagome felt that if she was called Izayoi for loving a hanyou then, Rin will have more in common to the late princess than anyone else. She won't be surprised at all should Rin turn out to be a descendant of the late

"Things are not as black and white as they seem" Kagome was certain, Izayoi knew that when she mated with the Inu No Taisho.

This was something they could not talk about in front of Kaede. The old Miko could not with good conscious say anything to Kagome about choosing Inuyasha when her sister had done the same. But she never approved of Sesshomaru keeping Rin by his side. Nor did she understand how Rin, a cheerful bright girl could want to be with someone as distant and aloof as Sesshomaru. In her mind, the two were as different as Susanoo and Amaterasu, as completely incompatible as they were. With that in mind she carefully trained Rin in herbalism, with some help from Jinenji, in hopes that the girl can settle to a peaceful life in the village as a medic, with a nice young man of chosen from a pool of candidates long ago selected by Kaede herself. Kagome had no doubt in her mind, that if Sesshomaru-sama had been a Kami not a Youkai, then the elderly Miko would have been much less opposed to Rin choosing him over any of the other boys in the Village. The contrast would have been Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi, light and dark, but neither were "monsters." Susanoo however was labeled a "monster" and feared.

Kagome had wished desperately wished that Izayoi had not died to long ago, as the princess's experience with the Inu No Taisho, her hardships and struggles to over come her duty has a princess and the limitations society placed on to actually love the Youkai lord was something both Kagome herself and especially Rin could have learned much from. Kaede though well-meaning was not at all understanding, trying over five years to convince Rin that humanity and the human village was 'better' than any life she could hope to have had with her Sesshomaru-sama. "What can ye hope to gain, child? A life among youkai is no place for a human female!" she had implored. Kagome was certain Izayoi would have testified against that, if the stories were true, Youkai's capacity for love far surpasses a Human's.

Kagome had sat and listened Kaede-baa had attempted to fill her head with terrible images of Sesshomaru-sama turning on her, harming her, perhaps even killing her, even accidentally. A misplaced claw, a stray drop of venom, an errant strike of Dokkusenso, or a misplaced swipe of bakusaiga… her list was endless. Kagome had seen many of the "good young men who would make a perfect husband, and provide all the care a human woman needs." She had watched as Rin politely asked many of them to travel to the West and ask Lord Sesshomaru for his permission to court her. Others were asked to travel to China and bring her rare herbs unique the country. Some fortunate enough to have proposed in Jaken's presence were asked to beat the Kappa in combat. Kagome felt like Rin was the princess Kaguya in real life. Ever looking at the moon, not caring about the "good young men" much to her delight and Kaede's growing frustration.

"So how's the Western Soldier Rin-chan" She asked as the two walked towards Rin's clinic. Kaede had as part of her plan for Rin's life, taught the young girl everything she knew about herbalism, and midwifery. Despite unwilling to settle with a man of Kaede's choice, Rin had studied her trade extremely well and is known in the area to be a great doctor despite her age. The girl operates on one moral lesson "Only if you show mercy to the weakest of the weak then mercy will be shown to you." Rin never cared whether her patients wereYoukai, Kami or Human…they were sick and injured, therefore weak and mercy must be shown. Her argument "A medic's honour is determined not by who she treats but how she treats. There is no honour in letting a patient slowly waste away." As Kagome looked at her adopted sister, she was sure if Rin had been in modern times she would have been a great doctor or nurse, simply because she genuinely cared about their health while they were recovering. She did that with Sesshomaru, which Kagome guessed is the reason why the Youkai lord kept her close to him, and cared so much about her. Being a Priestess she knew emotions are powerful things to spirits. Gratitude can lead to undying loyalty, tempered with the time the two spent together, Kagome could easily see the bond between the two evolving into something deeper.

"He's still in his healing sleep. How long does a Daiyoukai need to wake up?" Rin sounded a bit disappointed. Kagome sighed "it depends on how powerful the Youkai is. How are you so certain he's a Daiyoukai?"

"When he came to me some of his wounds were already healing…Call it a medic's instincts?" Kagome hummed "He should wake up in a couple days then. Are you planning a question-marathon with him as soon as he's awake? About a certain someone with silver hair?" Kagome can't help tease.

"Silver hair? You mean Inuyasha Nii-sama, why ask about him?"

"Are you sure he's the only silver head you know?"

"Rin doesn't know what you are talking about Nee-sama" Kagome giggled at how Rin emulated Onii-san's speech pattern whenever she was flustered. Lightly flicking the girl on the forehead, she continued, "Dummy, I mean a certain someone who bears a crescent moon" writing the rest of her sentence on the ground with a nearby stick. "Rin doesn't think she needs to see the Lady mother" Kagome cursed herself for teaching the girl so well. The kanji for "him" and "her" were the same, unless the writer was being very specific. She had been hoping that a play on words would lead to a flustered Rin. But the young lady has evidentially seen through it.

"Oh then I suppose someone does not look at the moon and sigh?"

"W-who says Rin does that?" The girl's wide eyed, red-faced somewhat panicking look sent Kagome into a laughing fit, her mind having immediately supplying the facial appearance of a very large koi fish. The laughter continued until the reached the clinic where Inuyasha was waiting for them holding what appears to be a sack of potatoes.

The clinic was built right next to Rin's home, featuring 8 room dividers, similar to shoji doors. However instead of the traditional screen doors, Rin had asked Lord Sesshomaru for the blue cloth, embroidering the yellow edges herself. Construction of the clinic of course came from Inuyasha with his vague memories of his mother's home, and Kagome's few modern items. She had not brought many things with her; three books, a voice recorder, and a polaroid. One of the books was on architecture, which was how her clinic came to be. Despite having modern roots the clinic fit right into the humble quaint village of Edo as Rin preferred traditional styles.

"Hey Rin, ya got room for another one? I found him laying in the forest" Inuyasha moved the "potato sack" holding it before him revealing that "it" was in fact a semi-conscious but very sick looking man. Rin quickly assessed his injuries and overall appearance before shouting into the clinic, "Soko set up a new futon in any spare room we have then go and make some Ginseng Soup please." She herself then went to rummage through some cabinets taking out various herbs and creams.

"This girl really is something ya know? I don't get why she chose my brother, but I can understand why he would choose her." Kagome nodded, it wasn't hard to understand Rin's sweet cheerful demeanour coupled with her obvious skill in what she does, made it hard to determine if her suitors simply wanted to use her. Villagers said the Western Lord only kept her because he knew she will one day be a crucial piece in his elaborate game of chess. Many monks have come to try and "break the curse" and "free" her thinking they can achieve instant fame it they manage to "coax her back from the dark". Kagome laughed each time a suitor or monk was chased away, but she can't help but worry. How will that affect Rin? Isn't she uncomfortable with all the unwanted attention?

"Kagome, you know I never concerned myself with the talk," Rin looked up from where she was slowly peeling the clothes off her newest patient, her tone was soft yet calm and distant, something Kagome thought she had picked up from Onii-san. Turning back to said patient she continued "so why should I care now? This one is gravely injured, I'm a medic, I can save him so I will simple as that." Rin had looked up again with a bright smile unique to her. "I know what Kaede Baa-sama will say" Rin cleared her throat and in a perfect imitation of her mentor "Child ye must remember yer duty as a healer is to humans only. Youkai are not worth your time or effort, they are like Susanoo-sama. Youkai know no gratitude, they will bite the hand that feeds them " A bout of laughter came from the girls at this as both knew Youkai were not what other humans made them out to be. They were misunderstood and feared. Youkai were the opposite of Kami. Rin as she worked wondered why this particular youkai was hurt so badly. He was a soldier by the looks of it, and from his wounds she would guess that he had been ambushed and outnumbered. His armour laying beside his futon had numerous large cracks in it, shoulder guards completely shattered, next to it were his shredded wrist guards, and the remains of what looked to be silk from his silvery hair. His Kosode and haori laid in a pile next to Kagome. Usually the soiled, ripped garbs discarded by an injured man of fortune was enough to cloth three children. It was a shame that this soldier's clothes were tattered beyond repair. Rin had left the soldier in his torn and bloodied hakama only because she did not have any extras.

Kagome could see that the warrior had been in many battles old battle scars riddled his torso. He didn't look much older than Sesshomaru, or even Inuyasha. Maybe he was in his early hundreds. Funny that she was thinking in centuries now instead of years. Kagome can't travel through the well anymore, or at least she can't be seen by anyone from her time anymore. As far as people were concerned, Kagome Higurashi was dead, having suffered from Tuberculosis, junior high and high school. That story didn't come from her grandfather, but one of her grandfather's friends, Ogino-Saishu, whose granddaughter had apparently been spirited away, to the world of Youkai and Kami, just like her. Only that girl was slightly luckier, she didn't fall 400 years into Time. Kagome shook her head no need to dwell, now she should be helping Rin with this fallen warrior. Kagome had seen her fair share of grave injuries traveling around feudal Japan, and learned how to treat the basics. Rin was the real master. The young doctor had poured over book on herbalism, acupuncture, massage, and various other practices deemed traditional in her time. The wounds weren't too bad considering what Rin usually saw...However they are puzzling. The wounds themselves weren't deep, but the question was how had he sustained them. On his shoulders were evidence of talons, his arms and sides sported wounds from what Rin identified as left by naginata and katana. Inuyasha had pointed out sabre wounds as well, and claws on his back. Rin identified poison wounds, and Kagome would be blind if she can't see this one was badly burnt. The smell of burnt hair, blood and Rin's own herbs was overwhelming. How the girl could live with this everyday was beyond Kagome. She wondered if this was how Inuyasha felt everyday, overwhelmed by all sorts of scents, that make the head dizzy. 'I won't be surprised if Inuyasha isn't even breathing whenever he's in this room' A soft voice pulled Kagome out of her nose for a while.

"This is the second one this month, hopefully ONE OF THEM can give us a few answers" Rin muttered as she rubbed washed each wound dressing them in a special cream she had mixed herself. Watching Rin work Kagome thought back to the morning's lessons. It talked as if everything were black and white, there was good and bad. Susanno and Tsukimaru would be the bad, Amaterasu the good. That was it. But the Goddess plunging the world into darkness was just cruel beyond anything Susanoo and Tsukimaru have done. There was always a silver lining Kagome learned. 'And sometimes that lining can make all the difference in the world, Kami knows I hated Feudal Japan, but here I am, all it took was time to find that silver lining and learn to appreciate it'

"Kagome-Nee, do you think, something might be coming?"

"Why do you ask Rin-chan"

"Rin...Rin feels like something Big is happening, and these injured warriors, they're just the start of it. Kaede-sama would say "good riddance foul beasts" but Rin knows not all Youkai are like that. Obaa-sama might also say "fret not child the divine shall watch over thee all thy life" Rin's experience with spirits and kami is limited but they don't seem much different from youkai."

"The threat this time won't be either Rin, it shall be from our own Kind" Rin turned to look at Kagome standing proud in her priestess robes with this faraway serious look. Kagome had cleaned up pretty well over the three years since she'd returned to the Feudal world. She'd assumed the role of head priestess, and Kaede Baa-sama had commented on her becoming more and more similar to the Kikyo that she remembered from her childhood, each day. "They'll be coming for a very special treasure hidden deep within Mt Fuji...It's Japan's most prized possession and the one thing every human wants. The one thing we've been slaughtering each other over for millennia"

"Humans can be just as bad as Youkai Nee-sama. Kami can be bad too, no need to sigh like that. We just have to fight to be the best we can and live as happily as we can!" Rin declared before turning her attention back to her patient. Meanwhile Kagome was lost in thought again.

' _If Amaterasu sama, had understood her brothers like Lady Izayoi had understood Lord Toga…Like I understand Inuyasha and Rin understands Onii-san…then she won't have lost the most important thing to anyone…Family. Her story isn't about Redemption…it's about seeing the grey, and having the courage to accept the grey. Neither Susanoo nor Tsukiyomi were bad. However nor were they good. People are just like that...'_

* * *

A/N So before you all throw rocks at me for having this be from Kagome's perspective let me explain it. Kagome is like an older sister to Rin, she understands why Rin does what she does and relates to her because both girls love a Youkai. Kagome has been compared to Izayoi throughout the series, however she thinks that another person is more like Izayoi than herself, Rin. Both girls look up to Izayoi, who was outcasted for her feelings, I will try show why they admire her, and how it affects them throughout the story. Kami are featured in this story to display the supposed good and evil.

P.S I really don't know how this is going to play out...so please just bear with me.


	3. Chess

Chapter 2

"Child what do you hope to gain by treating Youkai! You chose them over your duty to educate the children of the village. Where is the sense in that?! Youkai like Susanoo-sama are all manipulative beings, they will not hesitate to eat you when done with their business."

"The only reason we fear Youkai is because they are active, and obviously more powerful than we will ever be. If they were like the Kami sama and not ever present or visible, I'm certain lots of people will be worshiping them as Gods of War!" Rin's response was in monotone as she moved from patient to patient taking their temperature with one of the gadgets Kagome brought back from her time, a thermometer. Rin knew that a fever won't kill her critical care patients, but severe cuts and blood loss could complicate their healing process and Rin liked to be on the safe side. Besides prescriptions were not easy to make, probably her least favourite part of being a medic, so Rin wanted to get the medication right the first time if she could.

"Kami are born of the Hopes of people to guide us in dire times, not beasts born of Chaos. Humans are where your loyalties SHOULD lie child! Yer Lord Sesshomaru is only one exception to the rules of the world because of his family history! Ye can gain nothing from him, or other Youkai no matter how much ye help them! Ye are only hastening the destruction of mankind!" In the kitchen a boy named Soko was brewing a medical broth, he cringed at the sage tone of Kaede's voice.

Kagome, on the other side of the clinic room careful to not interfere with the young medic's work, face-palmed as she watched Kaede baa-sama lecture Rin about duty. Rin had not been to the shrine this morning to assist with morning classes. Thus they were now in her clinic watching as she washed the wounds of one of her Youkai patients. It looked like the one from yesterday had fallen asleep, Kagome couldn't tell if it was a healing sleep, or if it was the result of a medicine from Rin. She wanted to ask more, but with Kaede grilling Rin already, she really didn't want to frustrate the girl more. Doctors were scary people in this time, they had access to an abundance of herbs, and practically memorized how to mix each type for what effect. There was no law dictating professional conduct, it was normal for doctors who had a grudge to use their medical skills as a weapon. Poison and Medicine really went hand in hand in feudal Japan. A shout from Kaede of "Are ye listening Child" snapped her back to the scene unfolding in front of her. Rin had not stopped working, and was now dressing the numerous wounds of her patient with gentle hands. All while answering "Yes Baa-sama," monotonously. Kagome doesn't know how focusing her attention on her more than 10 patients translated into Rin not having a sense of duty, when helping had been entirely voluntary, but…. "A medic is bound to serve the people. It is an honour and a privilege. In dire times, the medic is more important than anyone else. You hold lives in your hands…and yet you will throw them away to help two Youkai? The people will not forgive you for this act." Kagome couldn't stop a snort.

"I beg your pardon Baa-sama. But a medic's job is to heal, why must they differentiate between Immortal and Mortal? But no text has ever stated the duty is limited to their own kind. Jinenji's father was a medic was he not? He's healed humans and Kami, but he's a Youkai." Kagome's words made Kaede's face turn purple. The old miko greatly disapproved of the Time Priestess' ways. However due to when she is from and respect for her own sister Kaede had kept her mouth closed. Kagome knew that she and her mentor did not hold the same perspective of the world and that Rin was the only woman in the village besides Sango to really understand.

"Kaede Baa-sama, you've been trying to mould Rin for six years…But a Cherry tree can a never become an apple tree. Rin respects how Kaede Baa-sama's view of the world…please also respect Rin's" The young medic then grabbed her basket and stomped out to the forest with Soko in tow. As they walked past the villagers stared after them. Kagome has heard them whisper a lot, many even offered her "consolation" because her adopted sister was "destined to be eaten by Youkai" because she was nothing more than "a chess piece" "a pet." Kagome agreed to the last point…If Rin was handed to anyone but Onii-san Kagome was certain she would be just "chess piece" a "pet" especially if Rin's medical skills were widely known as the travelling merchants say. Kagome knew, that war was on the horizon, she can't do anything to avoid that. But she can help ensure her family lived into the future. Sesshomaru and Rin were family no matter what Inuyasha said, besides she knew he cared about the two as well. He only just jumped onto Magatushi shouting "I don't care if you don't want my help, I'm not leaving you here to die!" when the brother he claimed to have hated got stabbed by a tentacle and wrapped by numerous more. Kagome believed that Bakusaiga appeared when it did, because of both Rin and Inuyasha refusing to accept his inevitable death. In her opinion Inu no Taisho was a genius. Kagome suspected that Bakusaiga was a rite of passage to becoming Lord of the West: learning to accept his brother's help, and most importantly having someone to protect. Maybe Inu No Taisho knew one day his oldest son would need support? Knew that his pride would not allow him to easily admit it. Maybe he knew Sesshomaru would meet somebody and wish to protect them, and his damn pride will hinder him. Totosai had said Bakusaiga symbolized Sesshomaru surpassing his father, and becoming a daiyoukai in more than one way. Kagome would be the first to admit that Sesshomaru's damned pride, would not help in their current situation, nor Inuyasha's damned attitude. She knew that not only Rin but herself will be targeted as potential pawns, in this war, simply because of who they are tied too and who they are respectively.

However Kagome was certain Kaede was wrong about who the biggest threat was. It wasn't the Youkai, nor the Kami. It was the Humans themselves. Kaede argued that Youkai have no emotions, and were savage animals. Thus they won't have any qualms about using two girls as pawns in a grander scheme to destroy civilization. They weren't Kagome found the Youkai were in many ways similar to the Kami she had encountered. They were very intelligent, and held tremendous power, they just conducted themselves differently. 'Similar to how Mongols behave differently from Chinese who behave differently from Japanese.' Kagome thought to herself. Kami and Youkai both held a sense of pride and honor seldom seen in humans. Bushido was something Kagome had heard much about throughout her history classed. It stressed combination of sincerity, frugality, loyalty, and honor, it involved mastery of martial arts and literary arts. Kagome had never seen it fully practiced by any human, in her time, or the Feudal Era. In her view Bushido only truly lived in the Youkai and Kami of Nippon, and in few more centuries…its practice will completely disappear from humankind, ceasing to exist, except in historical texts.

Being from the future had its perks…she knew what was happening to Nippon, and was making plans ensure her family; which to her was Sesshomaru, Rin Inuyasha and any kids they have, survived into the future. She wanted them to live on even after she became just a name the pages of history. Kagome was certain the former Inu No Taisho with the same intention, to make sure his family survived even when he is gone. Youkai and Kami value honor, and piety, that much she knew. She had seen how many didn't approve of Naraku's method of achieving power, even more shunned Magatushi's very existence. She knew that those who had similar future-sight powers as the former Inu No Taisho might want them, but she felt their pride and honor will not allow them to take the risk. Humans on the other hand did not have that rigid a code, whose to say _they_ with similar powers as herself won't be using Rin or herself as chess pieces? Was Kaede really so naive to think that only Youkai will think to use others to achieve their goals? That Kami will not use underhanded means? That humans were sincere and benevolent creatures that will take care of each other and not harm each other?

'In times like these "future-sight" is a power all sides what, a skilled doctor is someone every side wants. The Bakumatsu,of History books is playing out right before my eyes…I hope I have everything ready in time.'

At an unknown palace in an unknown land. 

"Are you certain of your Intel?"

"My lord without a doubt…Lady Rin is said to be the greatest medic of her generation. She is a ward of the Western Lord. Milord if you can get her you will have an alliance with the most powerful Daimyo in Japan." The desire dripping from the voice was tangible, and spoke of just how valuable the subject is. Politics was a tricky thing, and a bargaining tool as valuable as what he found was hard to come by. The ninja could practically feel the riches he'd be rolling in should his lord get his hands on the Ward of the West.

"Have you a picture of this girl."

"Yes milord the local artists have made an astonishing life-like portrait of the girl." A thoughtful "hmm" sounded as the shadowed Lord looked at the painting of the West's Ward. The painting depicted a very delicate looking girl, covered in blue yellow silk robe, with a white fur draped on her, boldly showing her affiliation with the Tsuki House of the West.

"If she is indeed connected to the Lord of the West then she must be an eccentric character. Observe her for a few more days Takashi, report any new findings about this girl. If she is indeed useful report to me immediately, I shall go meet her myself, as ward of the West she must be treated with the proper respect. However, if she turns out to be a waste of time you are to do away her immediately. Such a person must not be allowed to live."

"Yes milord"

"Who would have guessed that such a little village as Edo...would hold such a treasure. Lady Rin will be a jewel worth much more than all the women in my harem" The light shined in on a tall muscular man, with a squarish face, prominent nose, wide intelligent eyes, and bushy eye brows. One look told that he was a warrior who has seen the harshness of war, and held very firm beliefs. Turning around to another shadowed person, the warrior asked "Have we been able to locate the Time Priestess who helped destroy Naraku?"

"Yes Milord she resides in the same village as Lady Rin, however she is mated to the Hanyou, Inuyasha"

The warrior smirked at the coincidence, both the targets, where somehow affiliated with the West. Hanyou or no, Inuyasha could prove to be as valuable an ally as his daiyoukai brother. Fortune was smiling upon him, once all the pieces were gathered, the greatest game of chess in Japanese history would begin, and he would be the victor he was certain of it.

"I see, once we have enough intelligence to determine Lady Rin's worth, we will visit the village and pay her a visit" A sinister smile bloomed across the warrior's face. "The future is looking very bright, indeed…"

A different voice asked "How is our correspondence in the West doing?"

"My Lord the correspondent has the complete trust of the Western ruling family"

"Tell him to remain on standby, and report anything that happens." The ninja bowed out, fading into the shadows a smirk of his own playing on his mouth.

 _In a distant palace, a young man gazed into a viewing mirror and smirked, the bait has been set Humans were such easy creatures to manipulate._

In yet another palace hidden behind a waterfall 

Suisho-Hime and her brother Ryuu were playing around when a ninja appeared before them. "Milord, Milady I have intel from Kyoto. The emperor has agreed with us that the outsiders need to be ousted, the Central Lord Sachiko has reached out to the Western Lord Sesshomaru. Recently the Palace has been frantic trying to find a healer to cure the emperor who is feeling sick for an unknown reason. They plan to reach out to Lady Rin of the Edo village."

Suisho paused "Rin, the Ward of the West? Why her?"

Ryuu was the one to answer "You do not know sister? Rin is said to be the best healer in Japan. The emperor must be planning to use her as a way to get Sesshomaru's support."

"In dire times any assistance is a blessing. Observe her Suzu and report back to us if anything happens. If the opposing side gets their hands on her you are to finish her immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your highness!" Ninja disappears in a puff of smoke. Turning to another ninja Suisho issued another order

"Tell your men to set up surveillance in the West, report back as soon the girl sets foot on the territory"

"Yes, your highness" The second ninja disappeared.

"Come Ryuu lets report what we learned to Father. I'm sure he'd be pleased to know things are going so well"

"Sister do you really think she can convince Lord Sesshomaru to help us?" Ryuu was approximate 75 in Kami/Youkai years he was still a child. While he grew up with war and tension all around him,he didn't understand it. Why did Foreign humans want Japan? Why were Japanese humans fighting themselves? Why were the Kami and Youkai frantic? It seemed odd that they even had to fight. All sides were powerful enough to live separately. Yet they met and they fought. To Ryuu that made no sense, despite it boy did have an eye for strategy and wanted to help his sister. He was quick to pick out advantages. He knew having the Western Lord's support would give them the edge they needed to win a full out war, and a doctor of Rin's skill was hard to come by for all the wounded and sick warriors she was needed to keep their forces running. But his sister, the rest of the Youkai and Kami seemed keen on not having a direct confrontation with the opposing side...he cant figure out why, so he was feeling rather unsure and useless, like the vulnerable child he was.

Suisho sighed "I do not know, but if we want our plans to succeed we need all the power we can get. The Lord of the West is one of Japan's most powerful Youkai and the girl is said to be the only one who can sway him, his only weakness." 'But still why are we fighting sister? What are we going to do?' Ryuu really wanted to ask.

In the Palace of the West

Sesshomaru was in his study going over reports from the borders. It wasn't good news, the Lord of the Central Mountains, Sachihiko, was keen on rallying all the outer Daimyo to rise against the Shogun, restore the emperor's powers and force foreign influence out of Japan. Sesshomaru admitted in that it was a good idea, however China's case had proven that forcing the foreigners out is no easy task. When their efforts failed youkai and kami of China had unanimously decided to retreat behind a barrier of their creation, leaving the humans of the land to suffer greatly at the hands of foreigners. In Sesshomaru's mind it was because the country was divided. The Bankufu might be corrupt but it was keeping Japan together at the very least. The only issue however was for the longest time it kept the Youkai Lords in the "outer regions" without any real power. 'It's not bad, gives this one plenty of time with Rin.' Rin, he hasn't seen her for five years. She hadn't called for him, so he left her alone giving her the time she needed to analyze her heart. This morning however a strange urgent need to see her took over. Before he can think more on this, a knock on the wood of his Shoji doors pulled him out of his musings.

"Enter"

An advisor younger than him, but shorter came in "Milord the Hairy Lord of Across the Ocean requests audience with you" The Hairy Lord was human and often coming these days in hope of establishing trade with the West and gain extraterritoriality. Some in the West could hate him for it, but Sesshomaru will not allow anyone to interfere with his domain. The Western lands were passed down through many generations, had survived many different shogunates. Sesshomaru would sooner return it to the Imperial Family, than see it taken from him by foreigners or greedy samurai. Thus he had steadfastly refused, and likely because he was very obviously not human, Hairy Lord had not attempted forced him. The Hair Lord was actually the least of his concerns, with the Humans planning a huge uprising against the Shogunate and the Hairy Foreigners coming in throngs Sesshomaru had numerous headaches. Many people wanted the West, seeing as Kyoto was within his territory. They assumed that he had a hand in ruling. But Kami and Youkai had long since stopped influencing the imperial family, the amusement that came with playing puppet master had long lost its appeal. Sesshomaru's only concern like that of many other Youkai or Kami lords was preserving their own domains.

"Tell him to come at another time, this one has somewhere to be"

"But milord!"

"Prepare Ah Un, and inform Jaken that he is to handle paperwork until this one returns." The advisor sighed before smiling "Finally going to pick up the Lady Medic eh?"

"Hai, inform mother she is to expect a visitor"

"Milord a word of caution, I have heard that recently the humans who want to overthrow the Shogunate, have an eye on Rin as do those who are loyal to the Shogun. Milord would you consider bring the Lady Medic here for now? As a ward, the West is technically her home, and the only place she is safe."

"This one intends to keep her Otouto"

The advisor's eyes widened fraction before he smirked, bowing he promptly disappeared but not before saying, "Lady Yamato will be alerted. Good Luck"

"Arigato Gosaimasu Shinnosuke" With that the Lord of the West orbed out.

 _A young advisor smirked as he watched the Lord fly out, soon he would have everything he needed to get have the West for himself._

A few hours later the entire palace was alerted that Rin was coming to stay. The future of the West looked good to the servants and lower members of nobility: Lady Rin was said to be a wonderful girl, and the Lord was evidentially fond of her. However the Lady Mother who arrived as soon as she was alerted was worried. Rin was a doctor, and human, will she be used against Sesshomaru? Having the girl give-up her career as a medic was easy, marriage alone would be enough. Kami knows being a Lady of Court was not easy. If only there was a way to make her not human then all groups will give up hopes of using her as a pawn. Correcting that thought, if she weren't human, only the Youkai and Kami themselves will think of using her for her medical skills. But the Lady Mother knew that the plan amongst their own kind had a much higher success rate. Alas the girl was human, and Humans have this odd form of kinship whenever something goes wrong in the nation. She will be targeted by both parties hoping to use her to achieve power. But Youkai loved rarely, so the Lady Mother was going to allow her son to keep his love, and help him protect her as much as she can. She only hoped that the Kami and Youkai and truly unite and protect their collective domain of Japan.

 _In a watery kingdom a young princess echoed the Lady Mother's thoughts 'Success depends on Japan's Medical prodigy joining their side, and the Time Priestess. The odds are not in our favor.'_

Back in Edo Village.

Soko sighed as he looked at Rin…He was a Satori so he knew what his adopted sister was currently thinking. He knew that treating Youkai and Kami alike often got her into big trouble, and that she always got a lecture whenever she took in a Youkai. Inuyasha Nii-sama had told him that Kaede likely turned a blind eye to him, because Satori were said to be the child forms of mountain gods who have come to ruin and turned into a yōkai form. Soko didn't know if that were true, he only knew that Chichiue was sealed in the nearby Mountain, and asleep. Hahaue had said that unless Edo needed him Chichiue would not wake up but would always watch over Soko even when Hahaue can't anymore. "Rin is similar to Hahaue… Nee-sama sees the grey…Nee-sama knows that Kami and Youkai both care about people, just in different ways…Nee-sama will likely have a long tough road to walk because of that…Soko will stay with her though, and help her" The child youkai didn't realize he had said that out loud.

"That's really sweet of you Soko"

"Kagome-sama, Soko didn't notice you coming" Kagome smiled and looked to Rin busily foraging herb and humming a very familiar tune. Kagome's smile got a little bigger 'she must be lost in thoughts of a certain someone, with a moon on his forehead.'

"Soko chan, want to help me play a prank on Rin" The child's eyes sparkled at the thought of someone playing with him.

"Hai! Demo Kagome nee-sama, you have something on your mind"

"Hai, I'll explain when the time is right, for now Soko let's focus on our prank"

"…Nee-sama don't worry, everything will work out exactly how you wish"

Kagome blinked at the little boy smiling up at her. "Arigato Soko, now, we ready to play?"

The boy nodded.

"All right so we…." Kagome whispered into his ear. Soko's eyes getting brighter and brighter. It was a great plan, Soko just had to imitate Sesshomaru Nii-sama's voice and then bonk Rin Nee-sama on the head with an acorn when she was in range. Kagome would be using her recorder to capture the action and tease Rin later, but she wanted Soko to have his fun.

 _I've been planning this since I got back, I refuse to let my family fade into the pages of History we will live. We will all make it through this turmoil I swear it!_

* * *

A:N Let's get this out before exams make me a Zombie, I'll edit and expand when I can feel my brain again...which won't be for another...2 months? Honestly this is harder to write than Mokomoko, if you haven't please try it, at least the first 4 chapters just to see if you laugh.

Back to Eternity. I still don't have much of a plan for this just a very general direction...hoping that changes real soon might make writing it easier and more fun. Any suggestions where I should take this story from here?


End file.
